


Let Me Be

by Voirloup



Series: Origin(aux) [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Futur Break Up, In a certain way, Leaving, Song fic, Toxic Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: "Tu aurais peut-être du me laisser être moi-même babe."
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Origin(aux) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937071
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Let Me Be

**Author's Note:**

> Let Me Be de Harleighblu  
> Actuellement la seule fois où j'ai écrit à la 1ère personne, y a environ 3ans.

Tu devais me laisser être moi-même, me laisser être, paraître. Ce n’était pas tes mots, tes mains accrochées à mes poignets me secouant, tes hurlements, tes cris, tes haines et tes peurs. Ce n’était pas tes ordres, tes mains agrippant mes poignets me retenant vers toi, tes gestes envers moi, tes lancers de vaisselles, tes lancers de tout et n’importe quoi et tes claquements de portes qui réduiront ma personnalité, mon indépendance, ma façon d’être. 

Tu peux faire les cent pas devant moi à chercher une solution. Tu peux me menacer de partir, de faire tes valises et de ne plus revenir. Tu peux m’implorer, me supplier à genoux ou même pleurer sur nôtre sort loin l’un de l’autre. Dire que nous ne survivrons pas à une distance, à une séparation de nos deux corps. Dire que s’éloigner l’un de l’autre ne fera que nous renvoyer sans résolution à notre problème au point de départ. Dire que je serai la première à venir pleurer à tes pieds en disant que je ferai des efforts pour calmer mon moi intérieur. 

Un jour je te jure, pendant ton sommeil ou durant ton absence, je ferai mes valises, je prendrai de quoi me nourrir et notre argent dont tu ne fais que profiter sans renflouer.  
Un jour je te jure, mon indépendance, ma personnalité, ma façon d’être que tu aimais tant à l’époque mais que aujourd’hui tu excèdes au plus haut point me fera partir de ton toit, de tes draps, de tes mots doux et acides, de tes bras forts et tendres. 

Et ce jour-là, ni tes silences et tes injures passés, ni tes colères réduisant notre maison à un champ de bataille dont les traces sont toujours présentes dans les murs, ni tes hurlements raisonnant encore entre ces derniers…. Rien de tout ça me retiendra. 

Tu aurai peut-être du me laisser être moi-même babe.


End file.
